Prom Night
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cindy, Jimmy, and Nazz plan for the newest school dance which is going to be a special prom called A Night of Masked Magic. Within the school, everyone is quite excited about it, though Sky is nervous about going with Sky since they're not as open about their relationship, and meanwhile when Paulina comes to town, she brings her new friend from Alfea, Flora: The Fairy of Nature.
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy, Nazz, and Cindy were in Study Hall to discuss a special night they had planned for everybody.

"What should the theme for prom be?" Nazz wondered.

"How about A Night of Magic?" Cindy suggested.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Nazz replied. "Any ideas, Jimmy?"

"I suggest maybe like a masked ball type where everybody wears masks like in The Phantom of the Opera." Jimmy suggested.

"I like that idea too," Cindy said before suddenly thinking. "Oh, wait, I got it! How about we combine mine and Jimmy's ideas into one?"

"I love that idea." Nazz said.

"Me too." Jimmy added.

"Hmm... Let's see..." Cindy said as she made a drawing for the night of prom and showed the two of them her picture. "Everyone will wear masks and the decorations will all be magic themed. I call it The Night of Masked Magic."

"Awesome!" Nazz and Jimmy approved.

"Huzzah!" Cindy said before high-fiving with Nazz and Jimmy. "Uh, do you guys have anyone you wanna ask?"

"I was hoping to invite Molly Hale..." Jimmy said bashfully.

"I don't know who to ask," Nazz shrugged. "I was going to ask Andy Sherman, but I doubt that he would come."

"Andy Sherman?" Cindy repeated before mumbling. "I know I've heard that name somewhere."

"That kid from Laramie where Mike's uncle lives." Nazz said.

"That's it," Cindy then said. "Now I remember."

"I don't see why not." Jimmy said to Nazz.

"I'm sure that he would go with you." Cindy added.

"You'll ask Maxwell then?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, of course..." Cindy smiled. "He's such a gentleman around me."

"So, now that that's settled, we'll start the decorations next." Nazz then said.

"Right." Cindy and Jimmy agreed.

"Dibs!" Jimmy raised his hand.

"It's all yours, just get some matching colors." Cindy smirked.

Then the three of them all giggled and walked away.

* * *

Everyone seemed to now be excited for the prom.

"Prom? Oh, baby, alright!" Eddy cheered. "I can show everyone my moves!"

"I'm sure you'll make even John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever jealous, Eddy." Mike teased.

"Of course, I'm gonna show Frida my killer moves," Eddy smiled. "I can't wait to see her again."

"Yeah, it sounds pretty good, also it sounds like Cindy, Jimmy, and Nazz went all out this year." Mike said.

"And we get to invite our boyfriends and girlfriends to the prom," Lu added. "Even better!"

"Yeah, Paulina said that she has a friend coming over," Zan said. "She wants us to meet her."

"A new friend?" Lu asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty excited about it." Jayna smiled.

"When's she coming then?" Justine asked.

"In a few minutes or so," Zan replied. "I told her to meet me down here."

"Wow, that feels sudden..." Justine said before smirking. "Then again, Paulina's coming to see you."

"Aw, Justine." Zan playfully pouted while blushing.

Jayna giggled to that.

Zan's phone then buzzed and he took a look at it with a smile. "She's coming."

* * *

Paulina came in with a teenage girl with tan skin with long honey-brown hair with blonde within her bangs, golden hoop earrings, a green midriff, an off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia colored faux wrap, a short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals.

"I really hope you like them, they're pretty cool, only downside is that they live here and not Nicktropolis." Paulina said.

"Ah, no worries, I'm sure I'll enjoy it." The girl smiled to her.

Everyone soon looked over.

"Guys, over here!" Paulina smiled and waved.

"Hey there, Paulina." Zan greeted.

"Hey there, handsome." Paulina smiled.

"Who's this babe here?" Duncan asked.

"This is Flora," Paulina introduces. "She goes over to Alfea and has been helping me with an element since she's the Fairy of Nature."

"Um, hello there." Flora blinked to Duncan.

"So, your name's Flora, huh?" Duncan asked with a smirk. "That's a nice name."

"Oh, thank you." Flora smiled.

"Say, you're one of those Winx Club girls, aren't you?" June asked.

Flora smiled and nodded as that was true.

"She creates potions and uses plants for medicine." Paulina told the others.

"That's so cool!" Justine smiled.

"Gosh, I'm not used to so much attention..." Flora smiled bashfully. "Kinda reminds me of when I first met Bloom."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Mike replied. "I'm Mike Mazinsky."

"I heard so much about you from Paulina," Flora said. "But don't worry, I'm not going to hit on you. You're too young for me."

"I like this girl." Mike approved.

"'Scuse me, guys..." Cindy said as she walked by and put up another flyer for the prom.

"Cindy." Everyone else greeted.

Cindy turned around to then leave and then came back, seeing Paulina and Flora. "Oh, Paulina, hey there, who's your friend?" she then smiled. "She looks like a real golden sunshine girl."

"This is Flora." Paulina introduced.

"Hello there, sweetie." Flora greeted as she knelt down in front of the girl with a smile.

Cindy sheepishly blushed and waved. Flora wiggled her fingers and a rose appeared and she give it to Cindy.

"Wow, thank you," Cindy said. "Roses are my favorite."

"I thought you might like it," Flora smiled. "You're a sweet kid."

"Eh, not really..." Cindy shrugged. "I can be a pain sometimes."

"I can sense though that you're a very wonderful and sweet little girl." Flora replied.

"Aw, thank you, ma'am..." Cindy smiled as she shuffled her foot across the ground.

"Aw, ma'am, how polite." Flora chuckled.

"Well, my parents did teach me manners..." Cindy said. "That, and crossing Grandma will walk you into a shallow grave."

"There's a chance into becoming Prom Queen?!" Lu gasped as she looked at the flyer with a smile.

"Of course," Cindy nodded. "The students will vote and only the top five will be in the prom court, and then the people with the most votes will get to become the Prom King and Queen."

"That sure sounds like something I could get used to." Lu smirked.

"My daddy was Prom King when he was in school." Cindy said before taking out an old photo album and showed her teenage father with a classmate who was Prom Queen.

"That's pretty cool though, Cin, do you know who that woman is with your dad?" Mike asked.

"I dunno, but he always tells me he wishes it could've been my mother." Cindy smiled.

"You think that I'll get a chance?!" Lu asked. "And maybe beat Hermione Cuzzlewitz? ...Who doesn't exist by the way!"

Mike just rolled her eyes.

"Hmm... Maybe, we'll see," Cindy shrugged. "Well, I better finish putting up flyers before I forget. See you guys later, it was nice meeting you, Flora."

"Bye, Cindy." Everyone else told her as she went away.

"Sweet girl." Flora said.

"Yeah, I don't know her as well as the others, but she's pretty sweet, not to mention smart," Paulina said. "I heard she was offered some college courses this summer."

"I shall win the title of Prom Queen faster than you can say Lord Moldybutt!" Lu proclaimed.

The windows then shattered all the way from Pop's Diner.

"Oh, dear!" Flora gasped.

"Princess, what did we say about saying that out loud?" Mike scolded the island girl.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot..." Lu smiled sheepishly.

"So, Sky, are you gonna ask a certain chick to the dance?" Eddy asked the athletic girl.

"But Eddy, Justine is already taken." Ed frowned.

"Not her, Lumpy!" Eddy glared.

"But Dee Dee is my girlfriend." Ed frowned.

Eddy face-palmed and groaned.

"I don't know if I'll even go to be honest." Sky shrugged.

"You gotta go though," Eddy told Sky. "I mean, even Samey is going, and it won't be the same without you."

"Sammy." Double D reminded.

"Right." Eddy said.

"I just don't know, Eddy..." Sky said to him. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Your call." Eddy shrugged to that.

* * *

The group then heard something coming from the alley. Mike then went over there and lifted the trash can lid and inside of the can was Cody Anderson.

"Gah, but that lid back on!" Cody instantly panicked. "I'm hiding from Sierra; I don't want her to see me!"

"Hello, Cody." The others greeted flatly as this was expected.

"Did you guys see Sierra anywhere?" Cody asked them.

"No, Cody," Double D said. "I thought she had a dentist appointment after school anyway."

"Phew! Thank goodness," Cody breathed in relief. "She will not stop bugging me, I mean, she was watching me when I took a shower!"

"Oh, dear, are you going to be okay?" Flora frowned.

"Just don't let her see me!" Cody begged. "I'm gonna be in therapy until I'm in a retirement home with the rate she's going!"

"It's okay, sweetie~" Flora coaxed. "Nobody is going to hurt you."

Cody looked at the soft-spoken Fairy of Nature and smiled as if he was falling in love with her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Flora asked.

"Just keep him and Sierra apart..." Mike rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And I thought my fan girls were ridiculous."

Cody didn't say anything, but just stared at Flora.

"Hey, geek, hello?" Duncan called to Cody. "Earth to Cody!"

"Shh." Mike told him.

"She shushed me!" Duncan complained to the others.

"Shut up, Duncan." June said.

"Oh, man." Duncan groaned.

"You look like you could use some ice cream," Flora smiled to Cody. "You wanna get some with us?"

"Uh, y-yeah, sure!" Cody nodded eagerly. "T-That sounds great."

Flora just giggled and offered her hand to him so he could get up from his hiding place. Cody blushed and soon took her hand. Flora winced from something squishy and rubbed it against the wall and smiled as she took his hand again.

"Ah, I smell a shipping in the air~" Dee Dee smiled. "Or maybe it's the tacos I had last night for dinner."

"You guys wanna get ice cream with them or what?" Mike asked. "I think I need some myself."

Everyone else nodded except for Sky.

"Sorry, guys, I want to get home," Sky told them. "You guys have fun though, okay?"

The others told Sky goodbye as she soon went to go home.

"Oh, my, I hope she's okay." Justine said.

"I'll take to her later on; right now, I think she wants to be left alone." Mike told the others.

* * *

They soon all went together to Pop's Diner as he had a special on ice cream due to the heat.

"Man, it sure is a scorcher out there." Pops chuckled.

"Hey, Pops, we'll take some ice cream." Mike requested.

"Sure thing," Pops replied. "Say, who's your lady friend here?"

"This is Flora." Mike introduced.

"Hello, sir." Flora greeted the man.

"Flora, huh?" Pops replied with a light chuckle. "I used to date a girl in middle school named Flora..."

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I got addicted to PAC-Man and she gave up on me." Pops said. He then went to the kitchen to make the members of the Howling Wolves some ice cream.

"So, Paulina, how's Alfea going for you?" Zan asked his new girlfriend.

"It's going great," Paulina smiled. "My roommate Stella is pretty cool. She can be a bit snobby and a little uptight, but she's pretty cool once you get to know her."

"Yeah, Stella's not so bad once you get used to her." Flora told her.

"I still can't believe it sometimes," Paulina said. "Faragonda says though that I'm a lot like my mother. Sometimes she tells me stories about her when I'm not studying or practicing my magic."

"How's the practice for your elements?" June asked.

"Easy, Flora is helping me with my Earth Element, Bloom is helping me with my Fire Element, and Aisha is helping me with my Water Element, and I'm teaching myself some Air Elements," Paulina replied. "Pretty soon I'll get my Enchantix just like Flora here."

"You'll get there before you know it." Flora smiled supportively.

"Aw, thanks, Flora." Paulina smiled back.

"I sure hope that Sky is okay." Mike said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at the Podemski household, Podunk and Sledgehammer were watching a soap opera.

"Don't fall for him, he's a cheater!" Sledgehammer cried out.

Sky took a deep breath as she soon came through the door.

"Go for the twin brother!" Podunk cried out. "He's a nice guy and a genius!"

"Gah! She's fallen for the cheater!" Sledgehammer complained.

"Why won't she liten?!" Podunk added.

"Soap Opera, huh?" Sky asked.

"Yep..." The possums told her as they didn't leave the couch.

"Hospital Detention, one of the best soap operas you could ever watch next to All My Children." Sledgehammer informed.

"If you say so..." Sky shrugged.

"Hey, Sky, is something wrong?" Podunk asked. "Do you want some chicken nuggets?"

"Nah... Just thinking about school a little, I guess." Sky shrugged.

"Talk to us," Sledgehammer suggested. "We can be your therapists!"

"Well... Prom is coming up, and I want to take Sammy, but... I doubt that she'll even go with me." Sky confessed.

"Why would you even think a thing like that?" Podunk asked. "Sammy thinks the world of you ever since you helped her when she got upset from that Brandon kid when you guys found that gold mine."

"I might ruin the relationship," Sky frowned. "Just look at what happened with Keith and Dave."

"Oh, those guys are history," Podunk scoffed. "Forget them, you gotta go to prom with your golden girl."

"And how do I do that?" Sky asked.

"We'll help you, we've seen this on our soap opera: This is My Life," Sledgehammer said. "See, what happened was that Kellie's crush Andrew disguised himself as a masked figure for their masked ball, and he sent her some roses with a note up until the ball. It's fool proof!"

"Think that will work?" Sky asked.

"Trust us, we'll help you with it!" Podunk replied.

"Well, if you guys insist..." Sky smiled to the possums.

"When this is all over, Sammy will be sweeping you off your feet," Sledgehammer smiled back. "Also, since Cindy is busy with the prom, I'll have more time to help you."

"Aw, thanks, Sledgehammer," Sky smiled. "You really are a sweetheart."

"Hey, I try." Sledgehammer smirked.

* * *

Later on that evening, the possums were waiting on Sky, who was changing.

"How are you holding up in there, kiddo?" Podunk asked.

"Feels really weird..." Sky replied.

"Aw, come on, it's no big deal, besides, you look great no matter what you wear." Sledgehammer chuckled.

Sky came out, wearing a black suit, a mask, a hat, and a red cape. "How do I look?" she then asked them.

"Like a mysterious anti-hero from 1820." Sledgehammer said as he brought out a random picture of a person known as Zorro.

"Really?" Sky replied. "Do you like it?"

"Love it." Podunk approved.

"It's very mysterious and seems perfect." Sledgehammer agreed.

"Wow, thanks you guys." Sky smiled.

"Next step," Sledgehammer said, handing her a rose and the note. "Make sure that she's sleeping before you do it."

"Right." Sky nodded.

"I know this sounds creepy, but you might wanna go after dark, and then, she'll get the note and feel amazed and entranced." Podunk smiled dreamily for Sky.

"I hope that this works." Sky sighed.

"Trust us, it will." Sledgehammer promised.

Sky nodded as she put the costume away for now and saved it for later that night. Podunk and Sledgehammer smiled in support for Sky.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Wonder Twins' household..._**

"Here's the guest room for you and Paulina." Jayna told her new friend.

"Thank you, Jayna." Flora replied.

"Oh! You know who I am?" Jayna asked, a bit surprised.

"Oh, yes, we've learned about Planet Exxor back in Alfea." Flora nodded.

"This really shouldn't be a surprise." Paulina giggled to the Wonder Twins.

"I guess you've heard about me and Jayna then, huh?" Zan replied.

"Oh, yes." Flora confirmed.

Paulina smiled sheepishly as she of course told Flora all about them.

"Not just from Alfea, but I heard about you guys from the news too." Flora then said to the twins.

"We're famous?" Jayna asked.

"You could say that." Flora smiled.

"Well, of course you guys are famous, is that even a surprise?" Paulina replied. "You were with The Super Friends."

"You got a point." Jayna had to admit.

The doorbell then rang and Zan opened the door to see that it was Cody.

"Uh, hey, Zach, is Flora here?" Cody asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, she is," Zan said to him. "She's with my sister and girlfriend right now."

"Um... Okay..." Cody said as he stood still.

Zan glanced at him. "Would you like to come inside?"

"If you don't mind." Cody smiled nervously.

Zan then let the geek in.

"Thanks, dude." Cody said.

"Sure thing." Zan replied.

Cody came inside and looked around, shuffling his feet across the floor. Gleek went into the kitchen and looked confused as he saw Cody, but luckily, Zan picked him up before Cody could see him.

"Sorry, buddy, we can't let anyone see you, otherwise you'll blow our cover." Zan whispered to his pet monkey.

Gleek pouted.

"I know, I'm sorry, we'll make it up to you, here, have a banana." Zan comforted, giving his monkey some of his favorite food.

Gleek oohed and took the banana and happily ate it as he went to his bedroom to eat his favorite food without Cody seeing him. Jayna, Paulina, and Flora were sitting all together and laughing as they shared a joke as Cody came in with Zan.

* * *

"Oh, Cody..." Jayna greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Could I talk to Flora for a second, please?" Cody asked.

"Hm?" Flora looked over.

"I-If that's alright..." Cody said.

"Excuse me, girls," Flora told Jayna and Paulina as she then went to be alone with Cody with a polite smile. "What is it, Cody?" She then asked, curiously.

"Um... Um..." Cody said, a bit nervous, but he soon pulled out a flower with a nervous smile. "Would you like to come to prom with me as my date? If you don't want to, I'll understand..."

"Oh, aren't you sweet?" Flora smiled.

"Well, what do you say?" Cody asked.

"Yes, I will be your date for the prom." Flora accepted.

"W-Wow, really?!" Cody replied.

"Of course, Cody, you seem really nice and cool to me." Flora smiled.

Gleek reached out, but Zan took him away while Cody and Flora talked.

"You mean, you will?" Cody asked.

Flora merely smiled and nodded.

"Oh, thank you, Flora!" Cody beamed and hugged the Nature Fairy instantly.

Flora smiled back at the geek and patted him on the back. Cody smiled and blushed even, shuffling his feet as he felt like he had a crush on her. Flora just giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Cody's eyes widened, then he babbled and passed out on the ground.

"Oh, my, are you okay?" Flora gasped and cupped her mouth.

"How's it going?" Jayna asked as she walked in, then stopped to see Flora. "Oh, whoa!"

"I don't know what happened," Flora said to her. "He was speaking in a different language, and just passed out."

"I think he likes you, Flora." Paulina giggled.

"He should wake up any time now." Zan said, picking up Cody and gently put him onto the couch.

"I hope he's not allergic to my perfume." Flora said as she brought out a bottle. She then held it out in front of Cody.

Cody soon sniffed it and he slowly woke up. "Ugh, what happened?" He then groaned while rubbing his head.

"You just fell down after I told you I'd go to the prom with you," Flora said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Cody replied. "Is this a dream?"

"Nope, this is all real." Flora reassured.

"Oh, boy..." Cody sighed shakily. "I just can't believe it, one of the prettiest girls I've ever met just accepted to go to the prom with me."

Cody got up and walked to the door, but missed the door and hit the wall instead. "I'm okay." He then grunted from that.

Flora giggled to Cody. Cody smiled sheepishly and continued to walk out. He soon managed to walk out of the door and headed down to his own house.

"He's funny." Flora smiled to Jayna and Paulina.

The girls heard music playing and Jayna looked outside and had an annoyed look on her face.

It was Kenny McCormick and he was holding up a stereo. "Come on, Joanna, go to prom with me!" he then piped up.

"For the last time, no!" Jayna told him. "I have a boyfriend!"

"You look like the kind of girl who could have two." Kenny replied.

"Kenny, I'm sorry, but the answer is no!" Jayna told him, slamming the window shut and closing the curtains to shut him out.

There was then a knock heard on the door and Jayna opened it.

"I'll let you be on top, I promise." Kenny said.

"Go away!" Jayna told him.

"Come on, don't be like that." Kenny said.

"Kenny, if you don't leave, I'm going to call the cops on you for trespassing, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." Jayna told him.

"Come on, look, I promise, I won't peek at you anymore whenever you take a shower." Kenny begged.

Jayna had an annoyed look on her face and she soon pulled out her phone to dial a certain number. "Justin, it's me," she then said over the line. "Yeah, he's back. Can you do something? ...Great, thanks." She then hung up her phone as she shut the door and locked it.

"Is this because I took a picture of you sleeping? I said I was sorry." Kenny said.

"Jeez, Kenny, that's creepy and sad, even for you." Kyle commented as he stood with Stan as they watched this.

"God, you are such a dirty pervert, Kenny," Cartman grumbled. "It's no wonder that you don't have a girlfriend."

"Neither do you, Fat Boy." Kenny retorted.

"AYE!" Cartman glared.

"He's kinda right, Kenny, having a crush is one thing, but stalking someone and spying on them in the shower is just depressing and creepy," Stan said. "Who are you, Sierra?"

"Hey, come on, my dad did it all the time when he was a kid." Kenny defended.

"That kinda explains it." Kyle commented.

* * *

Justin soon came over and tapped Kenny's shoulder.

"Uh, can I help you?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the little lady in that house alone or else." Justin threatened.

"Or else what?" Kenny glared. "What're you gonna do about it, Pretty Boy?"

Stan grabbed Kyle and took him away. Cartman and Erica stood there, eating their Cheesy Poofs, watching the action, but Stan grabbed them as well.

"Hey!" Cartman and Erica complained.

"I won't ask you again." Justin said.

"Yeah, whatever, dude, why don't you go surfing or something by a volcano?" Kenny replied, making stereotypes.

"I'm warning you..." Justin sharply told Kenny.

"Look, dude; I promise that I won't even peek at your sister while she changes her clothes if you leave." Kenny replied.

"That's you?" Justin glared before groaning. "What is wrong with you? Staring at girls like this won't make them like you, if anything, they'll sue you for sexual harassment."

"Well, all is forgiven, right?" Kenny replied.

"Wrong, because you're gonna pay." Justin glared as his eyes turned as red as molten lava.

"Aw, crap." Kenny muttered as he knew what was coming.

Suddenly, Kenny was in a world of hurt from Justin for harassing Jayna.

"Oh, my God!" Stan cried out. "He killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" Kyle added.

"Doesn't he come back the next day anyway?" Justin asked them.

"Yeah, but we're just used to always saying that." Erica said.

"I'm sorry for Kenny's actions," Kyle added. "We promise that we'll keep an eye on him from now on."

" _We_?!" Cartman asked.

"Yes, we, you are helping, and I don't care if you got plans or not!" Kyle glared.

"What the hell? Do I look like his damn babysitter?!" Cartman glared back.

"Yes." Erica smirked.

"You shut up!" Cartman glared.

"Make me." Erica replied.

Cartman then yelled at and chased after his twin sister.

"Oh, brother..." Stan and Kyle groaned.

"Just keep an eye on that kid, I don't want him to get in trouble with the law." Justin said to the kids from South Park.

"We'll try..." Stan sighed. "Kenny's a good kid, especially when it comes to protecting Karen, but sometimes with girls, he goes a bit too far."

"Well, try to keep an eye on him." Justin told them.

"We will," Kyle promised. "So sorry about this."

"Come on, Kyle, let's go get Cartman and Erica before they kill each other." Stan suggested.

Kyle and Stan then walked off together to the Cartman twins.

Justin looked at them, then back at the house and walked over. "Well, as long as I'm here..." he said to himself and decided to go see the female Wonder Twin he had a huge crush on.


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew that you were going to do that." Jayna smirked as she opened the door.

"Well, I... Um..." Justin stammered.

"You wanna ask me to prom too?" Jayna replied.

"Uh, yeah..." Justin blinked.

"Well, I've been waiting for you to ask me that." Jayna said.

"So... Is that a yes?" Justin asked.

Jayna smiled and nodded.

"Oh... Great!" Justin smiled before glancing at her. "Uh, are you guys psychic or something?"

"No, but that would be kinda cool..." Jayna replied.

"Heh..." Justin smiled sheepishly. "I guess just twin telepathy then."

"Yeah, but I figured you would ask me sooner or later," Jayna replied. "Everybody knows we're perfect for each other."

"Even Justine thinks so too," Justin nodded. "I gotta thank her for it though, she did play Matchmaker for us."

"I remember~" Jayna nodded.

Justin smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend, and Jayna giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Would you like to come inside?" Jayna invited.

"Yes, if you don't mind." Justin replied.

"Why would I mind?" Jayna smiled as she let him come inside.

Justin smiled back and followed after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sky was putting on her new outfit and grabs her letter and rose to give to Sammy. Podunk came to see what Sky was doing.

"Shh..." Sky told him. "Don't wake up Dad or Jessie."

"You're going over there?" Podunk asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Sky nodded.

"All right, you be careful and have fun now," Podunk told her. "It just wouldn't surprise me though if someone saw you in the middle of the night and everyone would be talking about it the next day in school."

"You're telling me..." Sky rolled her eyes and she soon went out into the night to go to the McAuley household.

"Be careful." Podunk warned.

"I will." Sky promised.

* * *

"It's late, Carol, but I'll be sure to talk to Sammy about it in the morning, she's asleep right now, and so is Amy," Kara smiled as she was on the phone before hanging up. "I love you too, goodbye," she then noticed a shadow that ran right past her. "What in the world?!"

Sammy was sleeping in her room, but had the window open since it was a little warm in her room. Sky felt like she was in luck because then she could go in the window and came to make her special little delivery. She then took out her note and rose and then put it on the night stand. Sammy stirred only slightly in bed. Sky then decided to spray the note with her body spray and left before anyone else could see her and ruin the moment for her. Sammy then rolled over to her other side of her bed and snuggled in her blanket. Sky then left into the night, but stayed beside the house and looked up at the window.

Sammy sniffed something and soon woke up before looking over and saw the note and decided to go and check it out, and when she opened it, a single rose dropped on the floor. "A rose? Gosh, it's so beautiful..." she said in amazement, feeling touched. "I wonder who sent this?" Sammy then read the note to herself.

 ** _'S is for the sweetest girl I've ever met,_**

 ** _A is for amazing in many ways,_**

 ** _M is for marvelous and also majestic,_**

 ** _and Y is of course you being yourself which I always love and have the chance to be with, and I would love to go to the prom with you and share a dance_**

 ** _\- Your Secret Admirer, but I think you already know who'_**

Sammy blushed deeply and looked out the window with a smile. Sky stood there and smiled as she heard Sammy read her poem and then looked up, though bashfully smiled and waved. Sammy waved back and mouthed thank you.

"You're welcome..." Sky smiled as she then blew a kiss for Sammy.

Sammy caught the kiss and rubbed it on her face. Sky smiled and then went off with a spring in her step as she succeeded in asking Sammy out to the prom. Sammy giggled and her face turned red as she fell onto her bed and sighed dreamily.

Sky then got back home okay before it got too late and luckily, Robert and Jessie were already asleep themselves. "Step 1: Complete, and tomorrow, Step 2." she then said to herself.

It was a good night for everybody, especially for Sky and Sammy.

* * *

The next day came as the students were voting for The Prom King and Queen.

"That's right, folks, don't be shy, vote for your Prom King and Queen." Cindy called to the students.

Students lined up and signed up. Cindy took the box once in a while and shook it up to shuffle up the names included.

"Everyone knows that I'm going to win." Amy smirked.

"Maybe in your dreams." Nazz muttered.

This made Cindy and Jimmy snicker.

"Well, everyone's gonna vote for me." Amy defended.

"And what makes you say that?" Cindy replied. "Just because you're popular and that means everyone has to do what you say? I don't think so. Maybe if it were Opposite Day!"

Everyone just laughed and Amy growled at them, walking away, cursing underneath her breath.

"Any other votes?" Cindy asked.

"Hang on..." Brianna said and soon put her vote in. "Sorry, I had to talk with Principal Skarr, he needed to see me."

"Oh, are you okay?" Cindy asked.

"I'm fine," Brianna said. "He just wanted to congratulate me for solving another mystery last week with Fred, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Scooby."

"Oh, that's good." Cindy said.

"Yep." Brianna nodded.

Cindy then took the box and shook it up again. "Well, that's everyone, we'll find out the winner on the big night." she then told everyone.

Everyone nodded and went back to do their own little business.

"That's all the votes, guys..." Cindy said as she came to Nazz and Jimmy. "Any luck with Andy and Molly, guys?"

"Molly said yes." Jimmy smiled.

"Andy said that he could go as long as his chores got done." Nazz added.

"Sounds good." Cindy said.

"What about you, Cindy?" Jimmy asked. "Did you ask Maxwell yet?"

"D'oh!" Cindy groaned and face-palmed. "I've been so busy that I nearly forgot! I'll be right back, you guys!" she then dashed over to go and see her boyfriend.

"That girl's always in a hurry." Jimmy commented.

* * *

Cindy kept running only to be stopped by Sally who put her hand up. "Sally, please move, I have to-"

"Detention for you..." Sally said as she handed her a slip. "You of all people should know better than to run in the hallways."

"Will you get out of my way?!" Cindy called out. "I'm in a hurry!"

"Wanna make it double detention?" Sally threatened.

Cindy just sighed and took the slip. Sally then walked off and went into a classroom. Cindy then did a fast walk to Maxwell as he was at his locker.

"You got detention too, huh?" Maxwell asked her.

"Yeah." Cindy groaned.

"What's the rush?" Maxwell asked.

"Uh, you wanna come to the dance with me?" Cindy invited. "As my date?"

"I was gonna ask you that, but you beat me to the punch," Maxwell replied. "...It's a date."

"Oh, that's not a problem is it?" Cindy asked.

"Nah, it's the 21st century, you can ask me if you want, so yeah," Maxwell smiled before frowning. "Uh, you're not gonna tell your uncle, are you?"

"Oh, don't worry about him," Cindy said. "He's at a Poker Tournament right now, he flew out last night and won't be back for another week."

"Oh, that's good." Maxwell replied.

"You're telling me." Cindy agreed.

"So, uh, could I maybe come over after school?" Maxwell asked.

"Well... I guess I could show you what I've been up to with Nazz and Jimmy for this year's prom..." Cindy replied. "Why not?"

"Sounds like a date." Maxwell agreed.

Cindy then turned red and giggled bashfully.

"Sorry, but I have to go right now, emergency Computer Club Meeting." Maxwell said.

"Have fun." Cindy smiled and waved to him.

"Thanks," Maxwell smiled back. "We're actually getting a video call from Disneyville with The Pale Kids."

"Oh, that's cool." Cindy said.

"I'll see you later." Maxwell replied.

"See ya." Cindy told him.

Maxwell soon went to his club and Cindy came back to Jimmy and Nazz.

* * *

"Well, that was a success, was there ever any doubt?" Cindy replied, trying to sound cool.

"Well, we better get the decorations ready." Jimmy suggested.

Cindy and Nazz smiled and nodded to that. The three then came into the gym and began to decorate with everything they had.

* * *

There were balloons and streamers everywhere with a disco ball and there were tables with snacks and punch bowls and a turntable in the center for the deejay.

"Perfect." Cindy, Jimmy, and Nazz approved. The trio then high-fived each other.

Sammy was at her locker, smiling as she was reading the note that was given to her last night.

"Someone is happy." Mike commented.

"Oh, um, but I'm always happy." Sammy said.

"No, not just plain happy, that's an in love smile..." Mike said. "It's my cousin, isn't it?"

"Uh, well, I suppose..." Sammy blushed.

"You like her, don't you?" Mike guessed.

"Yeah... Well, she's amazing and awesome," Sammy replied. "I'm just worried though that Amy might ruin it for us."

"You let me worry about Amy, you just worry about having a great time at the dance with Sky." Mike comforted.

"Aw, thanks, Mike, you've always been so protective of me, especially when we were younger..." Sammy smiled.

"Hey, if they mess with my friends, they mess with me, and they do not want to mess with me." Mike stated.

"Thanks, Mike, you're the best." Sammy replied.

"Ah, I wouldn't say that, but thanks." Mike replied.

"No problem." Sammy said.

Mike then opened her locker to take a book out.

"See you at the prom, right?" Sammy asked.

"You know, I hope that you win as the Prom Queen." Mike said.

"Aw, thanks." Sammy blushed.

"No problem, I gotta go, see ya later." Mike said as she then grabbed her backpack and went to the gym.

"See ya later, Mike." Sammy waved to her old friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Cindy, Jimmy, and Nazz all smiled as they walked as the students were asking their dates out to the prom and they were excited about it, and Jimmy and Nazz just had to wait for Molly and Andy to agree with their invitations.

"Finally, I can hang out with Maxwell without a certain somebody interfering..." Cindy said before smirking. "I hope his plane crashes."

"I got a date... I got a date..." Cody said as he was walking to his locker with a goofy smile.

"Oh, brother..." Cindy sighed. "Oh, well, at least Cody's happy for a change instead of paranoid like Shawn whenever AMC's The Walking Dead comes on TV."

"ZOMBIES!" Shawn's voice soon yelled out. "DID SOMEONE SAY ZOMBIES?!"

"Oh, boy..." Cindy groaned.

Shawn soon ran off to escape.

Cindy just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Anyway, still, a good event for this school if I do say so myself." she then said, feeling proud.

"The best one we ever had." Nazz said.

"You said it." Cindy agreed.

Suddenly, Cindy's phone rang.

"Hello?~" Cindy greeted before looking annoyed. "Oh, hi, Penn... No, you're supposed to be on Flight 4... Yes, Mom and I confirmed it..." she then had wide eyes. "What do you mean your flight got cancelled?! Well, you can just go on a different flight then!"

Jimmy and Nazz looked at him.

"Can't you just hitchhike?!" Cindy asked. "...Uh, because women love desperate men... Why do you think I'm dating Maxwell?... Okay, good luck with that, bye!" she then hung up. "That was close..."

"Everything okay?" Nazz asked.

"He said he just found a truck to take him out of town..." Cindy said in relief.

"I take it that you don't really like him very much?" Jimmy guessed.

"Let's not go into that conversation right now..." Cindy grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Sammy was in the hallway, looking for a certain someone, then she heard a giggle sound in the closet. She then went to the closet and knocked. "Uh, Justine?" she then called.

Justine didn't answer and Sammy soon simply opened the door. Obviously enough, Justine was in Jo's lap as they were snuggling up with each other.

"Oh, hi, Sammy." Justine smiled.

"Get lost, Samey!" Jo complained.

"Jo, be nice!" Justine scolded her girlfriend.

"Hey, guys..." Sammy said to them.

"Fine... What do you want, Sammy?" Jo rolled her eyes at the blonde girl.

"I wanna talk to Justine..." Sammy said. "Uh... Alone..."

"Well, beat it, we're busy." Jo said.

"Jo..." Justine scolded. "It'll just take a minute, okay? You can survive..."

"Fine." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Sammy, let's talk." Justine said to the blonde girl.

Sammy and Justine then walked away from the closet and Jo closed the door and locked it so no one could come inside and bother her.

"What's up?" Justine asked Sammy.

"I need some advice." Sammy told her.

"Is it about you and Sky?" Justine guessed.

Sammy nodded.

"What about you guys?" Justine asked. "I know you guys aren't as open about your relationship as most of us are, but what's the worry?"

"I'm worried that I might mess up, and that she won't even want to talk to me again." Sammy said.

"Oh, Sammy, you have to stop worrying so much." Justine said.

"Says you..." Sammy joked.

"Sky is crazy about you, and you know it." Justine told her.

"I guess... I'm just not much of a dancer..." Sammy shrugged.

"Does anyone really dance at school dances anymore other than the Eds?" Justine commented.

"You've got a good point." Sammy admitted to that.

"Just be yourself," Justine said. "Sky likes you for who you are."

Sammy smiled to the advice.

"You have nothing to worry about." Justine told her.

"Thanks, Justine." Sammy said.

"What're friends for?" Justine replied.

Sammy and Justine then shared a quick hug with each other. The bell then rang as everyone was then going to their class for the time.

"Oh, there's the bell; I better head off to Science." Justine said.

"And I better head to Art," Sammy replied. "See you at lunch."

"See ya." Justine nodded.

The two then went to their respective classes.

* * *

"Babe, are you coming back?" Jo's voice asked from the closet. "Babe? Babe!" She then opened the closet and looked around, noticing that Sally stood right in front of her and handed her a slip.

"Detention for you," Sally told Jo. "No skipping class."

Jo took the slip and ripped it up.

"Sure, just make it worse on yourself." Sally said, giving her another slip.

Jo then looked at the fourth wall with a smirk. "Let's talk in my office, huh?"

"Hey, if you wanna get kicked out of school, be my guest." Sally glared before walking off.

"Now I know why Spinelli wants to kill Randall sometimes." Jo commented.

* * *

The classes went smoothly for everyone.

Sky was opened her locker for her next class, and soon had found the two possums in her locker. "Gah! What are you guys doing here?!"

"Just wanted to say hi." Sledgehammer said.

"Well, that and we want to see how it went with Sammy last night," Podunk replied. "Would've asked this morning, but I overslept."

"Well, it went pretty good like I thought it would." Sky replied.

"Okay, the next step is to wear the costume to Prom, and when the slow dance comes around, you can reveal yourself." Sledgehammer instructed.

"Sounds easy enough." Sky said.

"We saw that on Degrassi!" Podunk smiled.

"I hope you did." Sky rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"Nobody saw you, huh?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Nope, thank goodness for that." Sky shook her head.

"You don't think maybe she thinks it's someone else, right?" Podunk asked. "I mean... What if she thinks it's someone else, then you go to present yourself, and someone else you guys hate ends up pretending to be you, and then they go to the dance, and you make a horrible mistake, and then at graduation, it becomes a nightmare for the shippers?!"

"Ah, you worry too much, Cousin," Sledgehammer told him. "Besides, Sammy is a smart girl. It's obvious that she likes Sky, and Sky likes Sammy. It's gonna be a happy ending."

"Thanks, guys, but you shouldn't be here, animals aren't allowed in school." Sky said.

Cow and Chicken then walked by in the background which made Podunk and Sledgehammer look at her.

"Yeah... I don't understand that either... Um, you guys aren't students." Sky told the possums.

"We're just checking on you to see how it went, that's all, I mostly stay in Cindy's locker during the day anyway," Sledgehammer said until his watch then beeped. "Oops, it's time for Hospital Detention! We better get going, see ya later, Sky!"

The two possums then went back over to Cindy's place to watch their soap operas. Sky just shook her head as she took her book out of her locker and went off to class as she was in school.

* * *

"I haven't felt this happy since I moved away from Gumboot." Cindy smiled as everything was going right for her, and for once, she could finally be happy.

"Now, we just gotta wait for the big night," Nazz smiled. "I'm really excited to see Andy."

"You two make a cute couple," Cindy approved. "I ship it."

"Aw, thanks, Cindy." Nazz replied.


End file.
